Snow
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Very simple, fluffy Gwevin oneshot. Merry Christmas.


The date had turned awkward over an hour ago. Kevin was starting to feel more natural about putting his arm around Gwen, but he still couldn't work up the nerves to kiss her. She was more than willing to do it herself, but his insistance on the traditional relationship where guys made the first moves held her back.

Her parents were not pleased over the locale for this date - they were watching a movie in Kevin's apartment. Completely unsupervised.

It wasn't that her parents didn't like Kevin. They thought he was nice enough, but they weren't willing to trust anyone with their little princess, and Gwen had been upfront with them about Kevin's past. That had not won him any points with them.

It had irritated Gwen to the point that she felt rebellious. It had the opposite effect on Kevin. He was nothing but a gentleman to her, provided Ben wasn't around (and even then, he was always polite, opening doors for her, doing nothing more than slinging an arm around her shoulder...), and Gwen found it frustrating.

True, he was doing better. He had stopped trying to hide that he had feelings for her, no longer denying it whenever Ben decided to tease him, but he still wouldn't make a move.

Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, that movie was kind of lame," Kevin admitted as the movie ended. He checked his wristwatch. "I better get you home. Don't think your pops will be too happy if you're over here past nine..."

Gwen rolled her eyes, wondering what had happened to the supposed bad boy. "I can't believe you're that afraid of my dad."

"I ain't afraid of him. I'm afraid of---" He trailed off.

"Of what?" Gwen pressed.

"Doesn't matter," Kevin said, getting up and grabbing his car keys off the table. "I'm taking you home."

"No you're not."

"And what makes you say that?"

"That does," she replied, pointing out the window. It had been snowing when they'd left Gwen's house, but they'd been blasting music on the way to Kevin's and had immediately turned the movie on when they'd reached his place. So neither had any idea there'd been a winter storm alert warning, and that the snow would be so heavy that there was just no way for them to go back. Gwen took out her cell phone and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I must have turned it off by accident," she replied, frantically pushing buttons. "I missed seven calls from mom and dad, and a few texts as well....." she pressed her speed dial, and gulped. "...Hi, dad....I must have turned it off by accident, I'm sorry. Yeah, I saw the snow, but it's not like we were watching the weather channel. ...What? DADDY! We were just watching a movie!......." There was a long pause. "How long is it supposed to snow like this?....Oh. So...what do you want me to do?" She listened intently. "I don't think that's a good idea....oh, all right," she extended the phone towards Kevin. "He wants to talk to you."

"I think that's a bad idea..."

"That's what I said, but he's not listening. Talk to him."

Kevin gave in and took the phone. "Umm...sir?"

"Kevin, the snow's not supposed to let up until tomorrow," Frank Tennyson said matter-of-factly.

"So how'm I supposed to get Gwen home?"

"You see my problem. I'm trusting you with my little girl. I don't like this, but I trust her, so....the only choice is to let her stay there over the night. If the snow lets up before then, I expect her home sooner, but if the weather channel's right...." Frank sighed. "It'll be safer to let her stay there with you."

Kevin frowned at the reluctance in Frank's voice, but said nothing.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes, sir," Kevin promised.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow. As early as possible."

Even after the conversation ended, Kevin was left staring at the phone in bewilderment. "...What just happened?" He finally asked, handing Gwen back her phone.

"My guess is daddy threatened you to 'keep my honor safe', while giving permission for me to stay over here since the roads are too dangerous right now."

"...Your dad sounds nice even when he's threatening," Kevin noted, feeling a little creeped out by it. "Umm...so you can take the bed and I'll sleep out on the couch. My room's kind of a mess, though..."

"Your whole apartment's a mess," Gwen pointed out, jerking a thumb towards a stack of empty pizza boxes in the corner.

"Yeah, but you've never seen my room because it's even worse...."

"Charming. So I would want to sleep there because?"

Kevin scratched his head. "All right, you take the couch, I'll take the floor."

"That can't be comfortable."

"Would you rather take the floor?" he asked pointedly. "Anyways, I usually don't sleep til a lot later than this, so I guess I'll go work in the garage if you want to sleep now..."

"I don't go to sleep at nine. It's not like I have a bed time, Kevin," Gwen was feeling her frustrations rise again. "Isn't it really cold in the garage?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So maybe you should just stay in here," Gwen said, sitting back on the couch and motioning for him to sit beside her. Kevin looked reluctant, but he sat down a moment later, on the other side of the couch. "Oh c'mon. We were sitting closer together for the movie. What makes this any different?"

"You're not a guy. You don't understand."

"Understand what?" Gwen demanded.

"It's just easier for us to lose control, and knowing you're spending the night....it just flusters a guy, all right? I don't want to do anything that's gonna upset you or something..." he finished lamely, studying his hands. Gwen's response was to scoot closer to him and lean her head on his shoulder. He didn't try to move away.

"Kevin, I know you'd never try to hurt me. And if you tried to go farther than I wanted you to, I could stop you. Blackbelt and anodite powers combined mean it's pretty hard to take advantage of me."

"Yeah, but what if you let me do something and your dad finds out and I never get to see you again?"

"We're not doing anything tonight. Except..."

"Except what?" Kevin asked.

Gwen inhaled deeply. She'd wanted to let Kevin do this, and she thought he might be irritated that she was going to, but it felt like if she wasn't the one, they'd never get to the level she wanted them to be at.....and so, at that moment, Gwen kissed him. Her fervor knocked him over, and she was on top of him, pressing her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her closer. They broke apart a minute later.

"Sorry," Gwen said as she started trying to get off of him.

"Don't be," Kevin said, pulling her back. He wrapped an arm around her, effectively holding her there. She didn't fight it. She snuggled into him.

They would stay like that for the next several hours, falling asleep together. Gwen's mom called the next morning, asking that they go ahead and come back. Kevin obliged. All he could think about on the way to Gwen's house and then on his lonely way back to his apartment was just how thankful he was for snow.


End file.
